Ravenclaw Pride
by ladyluna10
Summary: Recopilación de historias para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.
1. El primer día del resto de su vida

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Personaje: Penélope Clearwater

* * *

 **El primer día del resto de su vida**

Penélope se subió el tren con una enorme sonrisa y sin poder creerse todavía que el 1 de septiembre por fin hubiera llegado. Se marchaba a un colegio secreto para magos y brujas donde aprendería a hacer magia y no podía ser más feliz.

Entró a un compartimento vacío y se sentó mientras el Expreso de Hogwarts se alejaba de la estación y partía rumbo a Escocia.

–¿Está libre?

Una chica morena y un chico pelirrojo se asomaron al compartimento y le dedicaron unas pequeñas sonrisas tímidas.

–Sí, pasad –Penélope se colocó derecha en el asiento y los invitó a entrar con un gesto. Su madre le había dicho que debía ser simpática con los demás si quería hacer amigos. Y ella no pensaba quedarse sola–. Soy Penélope Clearwater. Encantada de conoceros.

Ellos se presentaron rápidamente y pronto los tres comenzaron a hablar del colegio y sus expectativas. Ambos procedían de familias de magos y estuvieron encantados de resolver las miles de dudas que todavía tenía la rubia –¡y eso que ya había preguntado muchísimas cosas al director de la escuela cuando fue a hablar con sus padres!–. Le hablaron de sus casas favoritas, le narraron algunas de las historias que sus padres y familiares más mayores les habían contado, le explicaron cómo se jugaba al quidditch… y Penélope los escuchaba con atención, casi sin pestañear. Estaba deseando llegar de una vez al castillo.

* * *

Cuando el tren se detuvo, bajó corriendo, sin esperar siquiera a los dos chicos que la habían acompañado durante todo el trayecto y fue de las primeras en seguir a Hagrid y montarse en las barquitas. Y entonces lo vio. Hogwarts era un imponente castillo, un lugar que desprendía magia. Amplió su sonrisa y tuvo que contenerse para no empezar a saltar y caerse de la barca. Aquel era el primer día del resto de su vida.


	2. Unas Navidades muy entretenidas

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

Personaje: Victoire Weasley (para mí es y siempre será Ravenclaw).

* * *

 **Unas Navidades muy entretenidas**

–¿Crees que somos los primeros que hacemos esto?

–Estoy prácticamente seguro de que no somos los únicos a los que se les ha ocurrido esto.

Victoire rió y volvió a besar a besar a Teddy. Estaba sentada en el lavabo del baño con Teddy apoyado entre sus piernas. Volvían a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad y ambos sabían que debían aprovechar aquellos últimos momentos de intimidad. Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos, eran bastante jóvenes y no querían involucrar a la familia hasta que estuvieran seguros de que todo saldría hacia delante. Por suerte en el castillo solo tenían que ocultarse de la pequeña Dominique y de alguna que otra mirada indiscreta.

–¿Cuánto tiempo crees que falta para llegar a Londres?

–No mucho –el metamorfamago suspiró–. Deberíamos volver a nuestros compartimentos pronto.

–Bueno, pero todavía podemos aprovechar un poquito más, ¿no crees?

Unieron sus labios de nuevo y continuaron así hasta que alguien comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

–¡Lleváis como una hora dentro! –Gritó una voz femenina desde el otro lado–. ¡Si queréis enrollaros, buscad un compartimento vacío!

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y se miraron unos instantes: Teddy completamente rojo e –pelo incluido– y Vic aguantando la risa a duras penas. Aquella situación era demasiado divertida.

–¡Ya salimos!

La rubia se bajó de un saltó y abrió rápidamente. Salieron y se alejaron con paso apresurado por el pasillo mientras la pobre chica que llevaba un rato esperando los fulminaba con la mirada, antes de despedirse con un guiño de ojos e ir cada uno hacia el compartimento en el que estaban sus amigos.

–Has tardado un poco, ¿no?

Vic les sacó la lengua mientras ellas reían y se sentó en el hueco que quedaba libre. Sus amigas eran de las pocas que sabían lo suyo con Teddy y les encantaba hacer bromas sobre ello.

–Había cola, ya sabéis –lanzó una carcajada al decir aquello y se encogió de hombros–. ¿De qué hablabais?

–De nuestros planes para estas Navidades –contestó una de ellas–. ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?

–No lo sé –sonrió de medio lado–, pero estoy segura de que, sea lo que sea, será muy entretenido.

Sobre todo si sus padres se enteraban de lo suyo con Teddy. Entonces serían las vacaciones más entretenidas de su vida.


	3. Galletas de chocolate

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

N/A: Yo consideraría este fic una especie de parodia (no estoy muy segura de que realmente sea una, pero algo por el estilo, ya me entendéis) y, de verdad, espero que ningún Hufflepuff se ofenda porque haya tirado de tópicos xD

* * *

 **Galletas de chocolate**

–Minerva.

–Pomona.

Las dos mujeres se dedicaron unas pequeñas sonrisas irónicas antes de continuar su camino. No se soportaban desde hacía ya bastantes años, cuando la profesora de Herbología oyó por casualidad que McGonagall creía que «cualquiera podía cultivar unas plantitas» y que «la Herbología no era magia real», y solían evitarse en los pasillos y las reuniones de profesores. Aunque eso no evitaba que la jefa de la casa de los tejones se vengara a su manera de la profesora de Transformaciones.

Salió del castillo y se dirigió hacia los invernaderos, donde ya los esperaban los alumnos de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

–Buenos días, queridos –saludó, dedicándoles una sonrisa amable a sus pequeños–. Hoy he preparado una clase muy especial. Pasad y sentaos en los sitos que llevan vuestro nombre, por favor.

Los chicos así lo hicieron. Entraron y buscaron sus asientos: los Hufflepuffs en las primeras filas; los Gryffindor, al fondo. Los de esta última casa pusieron los ojos en blanco, pero no comentaron nada. Ya estaban más que acostumbrados a situaciones como aquellas, aunque nunca entenderían por qué la profesora Sprout parecía tenerles manía.

–He traído una pequeña sorpresa para vosotros, queridos míos –sonrió de forma malévola (o, al menos, lo que ella consideraba malévola) y, con un movimiento de varita, hizo que un plato de galletas de chocolate apareciera sobre la mesa–. Hay para todos mis alumnos favoritos así que, por favor, coged una y pasad el resto.

Los Hufflepuff, sonrientes, le hicieron caso y fueron cogiendo su correspondiente dulce y pasándole el recipiente a los demás hasta que la última chica de esa casa cogió la última galleta. Frunció el ceño y, un poco preocupada, levantó la mano.

–Disculpe, profesora, pero no quedan ya más.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Coge la última –volvió a sonreír–. Supongo que el resto tendrá que conformarse.

Los Gryffindor pusieron los ojos en blanco y negaron con la cabeza y ella se encogió de hombros. Minerva tendría que soportar que sus queridos alumnos no tuvieran galletas de chocolate. Y no tener dulces era el peor de los castigos del mundo.


	4. Chocolate

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Chocolate**

Lily bajó a las cocinas oculta bajo la capa de invisibilidad y con mucho cuidado para que no la descubriera nadie. Se suponía que debía llevar ya cuatro horas acostada, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño y se moría de hambre así que, en lugar de quedarse dándole vueltas a la cabeza, prefirió darse un pequeño paseo y tomarse algo dulce.

Cuando llegó, le hizo cosquillas a la pera y pasó al interior, quitándose la capa. Su plan era coger algo rápido y volver a su habitación sin que nadie la descubriera, pero no tuvo en cuenta que los elfos del colegio siempre estaban alerta.

–¿Puedo ayudarla?

Dio un pequeño salto, alarmada, y se giró para encontrarse con un elfo, que la miraba un poco sorprendido.

–Yo… No, bueno, sí –suspiró–. No quería molestar.

–No molesta –sonrió y se encogió de hombros–. ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? No tiene buena cara.

–Tengo los ÉXTASIS es un par de días –contestó. Se apoyó en una de las mesas y se subió de un salto antes de suspirar–. Estoy un poco estresada.

–¿Y eso es todo? –preguntó, escéptico.

–¿Tanto se nota?

–No, es que llevo muchos años trabajando en este colegio –chasqueó los dedos y sobre la mesa apareció un plato de galletas de chocolate.

–Es que Lorcan es un gilipollas –cogió una galleta y bufó–. A tres días de los ÉXTASIS me escribe y me dice que se va a Merlín sabe dónde a buscar Merlín sabe qué y que no sabe cuándo volverá, ni si podremos vernos en varios meses.

–Pero seguro que una oportunidad muy importante para él y…

–Claro y no me importaría si no me hubiera dicho que, para evitar todo eso, me fuera con él. ¡Cómo si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer!

El elfo tuvo que contener una pequeña carcajada. Los adolescentes se enfadaban por cualquier cosa.

–En un mes comenzaré a trabajar en un laboratorio con un investigador importante. No puedo dejar mi sueño porque él quiera irse a perseguir los suyos.

–Eso es evidente.

–Pues él parece no entenderlo y –volvió a bufar, frustrada–. ¿No podría haber decidido estresarme después de los exámenes?

–Creo que voy a por más chocolate. Le hace falta.

Lily sonrió levemente y asintió. Al menos podría relajarse un poco durante un rato.


	5. Graduación

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas pertenece a JK Rowling

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

N/A: Este drabble es una especie de segunda parte del de Lily ;)

* * *

 **Graduación**

–Lily Luna Potter.

Lorcan comenzó a aplaudir al ver cómo la pelirroja se levantaba y recibía, de manos de Minerva McGonagall, su diploma de graduada. Estaba muy orgulloso de ella y, ¿para qué mentir?, también feliz porque por fin terminaba su último año y podrían verse más a menudo.

Amplió su sonrisa al verla sonreír. Estaba guapísima con aquel vestido verde y el pelo recogido en una trenza sobre el hombro y parecía realmente feliz. No podía alegrarse más por su novia.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, y tras dejar que los Potter se acercaran primero a saludar a su hija, se dispuso a acercarse a Lily, pero un golpe en el brazo lo sobresaltó. Se giró y se encontró a un elfo bastante enfadado que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

–Usted es Lorcan Scamander, el novio de la señorita Potter –se limitó a decirle, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño.

–Sí, ¿por qué…? –Volvió a pegarle y él protestó–. Auch, ¿pero qué pasa?

–¡La ha hecho llorar!

–¿Yo? Pero sí… –Un nuevo golpe y volvió a protestar–. Oye, en serio. Si la he hecho llorar, ha sido sin querer, no ha sido en ningún momento mi intención.

–¿Eso cree? ¿Nunca le han enseñado que las cosas importantes no se cuentan por carta?

–Oh, Merlín, ¿lloró por lo que le conté? No era mi intención, yo…

Suspiró, sin saber qué decir. Jamás se habría imaginado que Lily se tomaría aquello tan mal. Solo quería poder pasar más tiempo juntos y sabía que ella podría investigar a pesar de viajar con él.

–¡Pues lo hizo!

–¡Lorcan!

Ambos se giraron al escuchar la voz de Lily. La pelirroja llegó corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó antes de besarlo con dulzura.

–Lils, enhorabuena.

–Enhorabuena, señorita Potter.

–¡Oh, Tix, no te había visto! –Sonrió al elfo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio–. Veo que has conocido a Lorcan.

–Le ha estado pegando –intervino, de repente, James acercándose a ellos–. No sé qué habrás hecho, pero llevo años queriendo hacerlo.

–¡¿A que duermes en el sofá?! –Se escuchó una voz de lejos y el chico sonrió de medio lado.

–Lo siento, Lizz.

Lily rió y besó a Lorcan, todavía bajo la atenta mirada de Tix, que se relajó al ver a la pelirroja sonriendo. Solo esperaba que ese Scamander se comportara.


	6. Pintora

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: Este fic participa en los minijuegos de las casas de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

Virtud: Creatividad

* * *

 **Pintora**

Lisa Turpin miró la tela blanca que había extendido al lado de su cama y mordió el extremo del pincel, pensativa.

Tenía una idea muy clara en su cabeza, pero no estaba muy segura de cómo empezar a plasmarla. Suspiró. Lo mejor sería no darle muchas vueltas.

Se puso de rodillas, mojó el pincel en la pintura roja y delineó el primer trazo. En seguida lo siguió otro y otro más, dejándose llevar. Cerraba los ojos de vez en cuando para volver a visualizar la imagen y cambiaba los colores una y otra vez para conseguir las tonalidades adecuadas.

Después de un rato, se puso de pie –con el uniforme, los brazos, la cara e incluso el pelo llenos de pintura– y contempló su obra con una inmensa sonrisa. Era tal y como la había imaginado, todos los detalles, los contrastes… Era preciosa y, estaba segura, a todas les gustaría la nueva decoración del cuarto.


	7. Motivos personales

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

 **Motivos personales**

–No sé por qué, de repente, estás tan obsesionada con Nott.

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco y fulminó a Padma con la mirada.

–No estoy obsesionada con él –replicó–. No sé por qué dices eso.

–No le quitas el ojo de encima desde que lo has visto entrar en la biblioteca y, últimamente, te pones de mal humor cada vez que lo ves.

–Es que es un presuntuoso que se cree muy inteligente y me da mucha rabia.

–¿Por qué? Tú siempre has pasado de todas esas cosas.

Se encogió de hombros y centró su mirada en los aburridos apuntes de Herbología. La verdad era que estaba molesta con Theo por dos motivos, pero no podía decírselos a su amiga.

El primero, era porque lo había escuchando diciendo que «pintar era una tontería y una total pérdida de tiempo» por lo que no le quedó más remedio que empezar a discutir con él. El segundo era que, después de esa discusión y sin ningún motivo supuestamente aparente, él la había besado. Ella le había abofeteado contra todas sus fuerzas y, desde que había pasado, no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. ¿Cómo había podido hacer eso el muy desgraciado? ¿Se creía con derecho a todo porque había quien le consideraba guapo y listo? Con ella, desde luego, no tenía ninguna posibilidad. No sabía qué se le había pasado por la cabeza para besarla después de insultar su pasión, pero había errado completamente en el tiro.

–Supongo que son motivos personales –contestó finalmente, volviendo a mirar de reojo al chico que la miraba y sonreía con cierta chulería, como si ya hubiera olvidado la bofetada–, pero no es nada que no haya podido solucionar yo solita.

* * *

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé, es un drabble muy plano, pero es que esta pareja no me inspiraba nada (ni como pareja, enemigos, amigos...) así que solo me han salido un Theo un poco chulo y una Lisa bastante enfadada ;)

#GoRavenclaw


	8. Mensaje del futuro

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el minireto de abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

* * *

 **Mensaje del futuro**

Sirius todavía no estaba muy seguro de por qué estaba haciendo aquello.

No sabía quién era aquel chico que no paraba de aparecérsele en sueños pidiéndole que no permitiera que Peter fuera el guardián del secreto de James y Lily, pero se parecía tanto a Cornamenta que no podía evitar confiar en él. Además, sabía que no podía ser un truco porque nadie sabía que él no era el guardián. Aquello tenía que significar algo, tenía que tratarse de algo real.

Aquel chico le había dicho que Voldemort los mataría si él no hacía algo antes de la noche de Halloween y él no podía ignorar sin más aquellas advertencias. No si la vida de sus mejores amigos estaba en peligro. Ya había perdido a Marlene y no estaba dispuesto a perder a nadie más en aquella guerra. Mucho menos a quien consideraba su hermano.

Así que se puso su chaqueta de cuero, cogió su moto y se dirigió hacia Godric. Esperaba que no fuera nada y que aquellas apariciones fueran solo fruto del estrés, pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta convencer a sus amigos de que Peter, quizás, no era el más indicado para protegerlos.


End file.
